


小红帽的纯情大灰狼PWP（一发完）

by 沐泷 (Mulong)



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulong/pseuds/%E6%B2%90%E6%B3%B7
Summary: 【纯情狼人良x热辣小红帽堂】💊泥塑童话4.0💊双性🚗❗️小红帽梗，还是@柠檬蛋奶酥 点梗
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂
Kudos: 9





	小红帽的纯情大灰狼PWP（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER ID：沐泷

又一个春天到了，自从外婆去世之后，孟鹤堂就已经许久没有出门散心了，森林的树都变绿了，花也都绽开了，各种各样的花，五彩缤纷，十分漂亮。孟鹤堂趴在窗边，白色的飘窗边上挂着米黄色的碎花窗帘，厨房里的烤箱正在靠着蛋糕，香甜的味道飘到孟鹤堂的鼻子下面。他小巧的鼻子耸动两下，跳起来去厨房吃新出炉的蛋糕。

吃着草莓蛋糕，孟鹤堂心不在焉地玩着银叉子，鲜花的香气被微凉的春风一阵一阵的吹进来，吹得他真的想出门去转转了。

他回到房间里，拿出了红色的短斗篷，和红色的天鹅绒帽子，穿上宽松的薄毛衣和紧身的裤子露出修长的双腿。这顶帽子是他的外婆送给他的，他很喜欢，很珍视，每次出门都要戴在头上。

村子里人来人往，许多人都热情地和他打招呼，“小红帽，你好啊，今天天气真不错。”

他也笑着回应道，“是啊，真是好天气。”

因为他每次出门都戴着外婆送的红帽子，所以认识他的人都叫他“小红帽”。

大概是因为他太久没有出门了，越来越多的人看到他都来和他打招呼，婆婆们还拉着他闲聊，孟鹤堂觉得有些吵，“我想去采些花，回来再聊天吧。”

“那你可要小心一点，见到大灰狼就立刻跑回来！”一位婆婆说，“最近有人看到一个年轻的狼人经常在林子那边出没呢。”

年轻的狼人？孟鹤堂有些好奇。去年，外婆去世之前，他去给外婆送蛋糕和葡萄酒那次，远远地见过一个年轻的狼人，会不会是他呢？

“好的，我记住了。”他微笑着对婆婆说，认真地记下了她的话，却并不打算听从。

森林旁边是一片大大的花海，什么花都有，不名贵，却都很漂亮。孟鹤堂穿梭在花丛中，阳光笼罩在他的身上，照得他暖融融的。忽然，有一个重重的脚步声从森林里传来，孟鹤堂向那个方向望去，见到了一个健壮的狼人。

呀！还真的是上次的那个狼人。

狼人很年轻，可能不超过二十岁。他的身材很棒，比孟鹤堂以前见过的所有男人都棒。孟鹤堂有些眼馋，这个年轻的狼人看起来很生涩，应该还是个处男。他露出一点舌尖舔舔唇——他想把这个年轻英俊的狼人搞到手。他完全忘了自己也没有经验，不过没关系，他看过那么多小黄文了，理论经验很丰富。

他头顶毛绒绒的耳朵抓起来手感一定好极了！

周九良正在树林里闲逛，他刚刚饱餐一顿，吃的有些撑，要消化消化。正在散步，突然看到不远的花丛里有一个美人儿在采花。美人儿披着一身红色的短斗篷，戴着一顶红色的天鹅绒的帽子，帽子下面是一张圆圆的苹果脸，弯弯的眉毛藏在帽檐的阴影里，露出一双晶亮有神的杏核眼，双眼皮很深，卧蚕很饱满，直鼻樱口，瞧着就甜不丝儿的，怎么看怎么好看。

他可真好看啊，周九良在心里默默地想着。

他痴痴地望着孟鹤堂，愣在的原地，直到孟鹤堂看过来，两人对视才猛然回过神来。然后，周九良的脸红了，如果没有皮毛覆盖，那孟鹤堂就能看到他的耳朵都红了

孟鹤堂觉得他挺好玩，竟然这么不识逗，一定是处男没跑了。

他手里拿着刚才随便采的一捧野花，走到森林边上，眼带笑意的看着周九良，“下午好啊。”

“下，下午好。”周九良的耳朵动了两下，结结巴巴地道，直勾勾地看着他，突然又低下头盯着自己的脚面，不敢看他了。

孟鹤堂偷笑，凑近他道，“你看我采的花漂亮吗？”

“漂亮，”周九良飞快地瞟了一眼花束，道，“漂亮。”

“那我漂亮吗？”孟鹤堂凑地更近了，他双手背在身后，把花藏在背后了，歪着头将自己的脸凑到周九良的脸，眉眼弯弯，笑颜如花地看着他。

周九良被他比鲜花还娇艳的美人面晃花了演，“你，你漂亮。”

“那花和我谁漂亮？”孟鹤堂突然直起身来，又把花举到自己的脸边上，语气冷冷地道。

“你漂亮，你比花漂亮。”周九良脸色更红色，被鲜花一衬托，孟鹤堂的美丽比刚才更胜三分。

孟鹤堂笑得更开心了，春日的明媚的阳光在他身后，给他这个人都镶上了圣光的金边，在周九良的眼睛里就像是天使。

他把花扔进周九良的怀里，见他慌忙接住拿好，伸出自己微凉柔软的小手握住狼人厚实的大手，大眼睛忽闪忽闪地看他，眼中充满欲说还休的情愫，“我叫孟鹤堂，你叫什么？”

“周九良。”周九良呆呆地看着他，回答道。

“九良呀。”孟鹤堂笑嘻嘻的，声音软软地叫了周九良一声。

周九良霎时不知该作何反应，因为讲真的，他硬了。

十九岁血气方刚的青年狼人，被孟鹤堂摸着手背叫了一声名字就，硬了。

接下来，周九良就一直晕晕乎乎的，脚像是踩在云彩里或者棉花里，软绵绵的，等他发现，他已经被孟鹤堂领到一个小木屋里了。

小木屋里面收拾的很整洁，摆设也很温馨，只是大概很久没人来过了，积了一层灰尘。

“这是我外婆的房子，”孟鹤堂道，他把斗篷和帽子脱下来放在衣架上，露出了微卷柔软的黑色短发，和丰满的身材。

他的屁股非常圆，还很挺翘，紧身裤紧绷绷的绷在他的腿上，臀部的弧线一览无余。可是他上身的毛衣又太宽松，看不见一点曲线，只能从宽大的领口中看到纤细的锁骨和一片奶白的细嫩肌肤。

周九良呆站在原地，不敢动，孟鹤堂走过来，双臂放在他的肩膀上，抱着他的脖子，把自己的身体镶嵌进他的怀中。

他凑近周九良的厚唇向他吹气，吹出来的气都带着甜丝丝的蛋糕的味道。

周九良的眼睛红了。此时他的下身硬的都快要爆炸了，他双手放在孟鹤堂的细腰上，用力掐住他的腰，将他紧紧地扣进自己怀里，又侧头想去咬住他的唇。

可是孟鹤堂躲开了，他笑起来，一边笑一边换着角度躲开周九良的唇，却又贴过来和他凑得很近很近，然后戏弄他，就是不给他亲。

年轻的狼人急得额头都冒出了汗，孟鹤堂露出一抹恶劣的微笑，诱惑地问他，“你喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢，喜欢。”周九良赶紧回答。

“真乖。”孟鹤堂的笑意更深了，他正过脸来，和周九良接吻，被莽撞急切的年轻狼人一口咬住，不得要领地在他的唇上啃咬，没几下就要破了皮。

“不要咬，要这样……用舌头……唔……”

抓着周九良头顶的卷发，孟鹤堂磕磕绊绊地说，张开嘴巴将舌头伸进周九良嘴里，在他的口腔中打转，灵活的舌头缠上周九良的摩擦，又引导他的舌头到自己的口中。两人吻的难舍难分，银丝从两人紧紧贴在一起的唇瓣间流出来。

周九良掐着他的腰的手松开了，他无师自通地将手从毛衣的下摆钻进的衣服里面，摸到了孟鹤堂温热的肌肤。满手滑腻，裤腰位置半藏半露的性感腰窝近在咫。他的手从裤腰后面插进去，摸孟鹤堂的肥臀，弹性十足，抓在手中，肉就会摇晃。

孟鹤堂两腿之间的已经湿得泥泞不堪，被周九良抓住屁股揉捏之后水更是一股一股地往外流。

“去，去里面。”他抱着周九良，指着卧室的方向说。

卧室里有一张大床，掀开上面的防尘罩，周九良将孟鹤堂放在床上。孟鹤堂躺在床上就把裤子蹬了，又把毛衣甩下来，再看周九良，也是自己解开了裤腰，向下一拉就露出了坚硬已久的大肉棒。

“竟然是粉色的。”孟鹤堂坐起来抓住在一晃一晃的肉棒，轻柔地抚摸撸动。

周九良的脸又红了，随即垂下眼睛，有些失落地问，“你不喜欢粉色的吗？”

孟鹤堂眼睛一转，知道他是自备了，“喜欢，粉色的又漂亮又干净，我当然喜欢了。”

说罢，还凑近硕大的龟头舔了一口。

然后就被周九良射了一脸！

没办法，处男就是这么禁不起刺激。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”孟鹤堂顶着一头一脸的精液笑倒在床上，笑得都要打滚了。

周九良头顶冒烟，也是没想到自己竟然会这么容易就射出来。他生气自己，孟鹤堂的笑声让他更加羞恼。他扑到床上，压在孟鹤堂的身上，按住他的双手，恶狠狠地道，“不许笑！”然后又凶狠地吻他。

孟鹤堂还是忍不住，笑着和他接吻，吻着吻着就又情动起来。本来他就在流水，此时两腿之间更加泛滥。正好周九良又硬了，年轻的处男就是这点好，射的快，硬得更快。

重新硬起来的肉棒在他的花瓣间磨蹭几下，孟鹤堂配合地将两条细长的白腿架在周九良宽阔的肩膀上，两只白生生的脚在他的后颈处勾在一起防止腿滑下去。

然后，周九良操进去了。

两个人一起舒爽地喟叹。

里面又湿又热，夹得周九良又差点缴械，他花了很大的气力才忍住，然后开始动起腰，心中发狠，一定要把这个小妖精干得欲仙欲死，爽的说不出话来。

大床咯吱咯吱地摇晃着，孟鹤堂也期期艾艾地呻吟着，这次周九良干了很久才射出来，久到孟鹤堂都高潮了两次。他们休息了一会儿，然后又来了两次，周九良仿佛像是不需要休息一样，射了之后没多久就又能硬起来，两个人从下午一直折腾到天黑，直到肚子都饿的咕咕叫才停下来休息。

太阳沉下去了，没有了阳光，房子里变得黑暗，周九良从床上下来，找出了以前剩下的拉住，点燃三根放在床头。

孟鹤堂侧躺在床上，身上堆叠这柔软的被子，他的头发汗湿着，贴在他光洁的额头上。他又躺了一会儿，等休息够了便坐起来，找衣服穿，“我该走了。”

“你要去哪儿？”周九良抓住他的手腕问道。

“回家啊。”孟鹤堂理所当然地道。

周九良瞪着他不算大的眼睛，“那你不要我了吗？”

“什么？”孟鹤堂没明白他什么意思。

“那个，咱俩，那什么，”周九良吭吭哧哧地道，“咱俩都睡过了，我，我得对你负责。”

孟鹤堂愣住了，他只是想找个人打一炮，没想到这人竟然想对他负责？

这回他也傻住了，“不，不用了吧……”

“为什么不用？”周九良追问他，“你是嫌我技术不好吗？”

“……” 孟鹤堂无言以对，总不能所自己只是想搞一日情吧？

“那是为啥呢？”周九良道，“我技术不好，那你再教教我啊。”

他蹲在孟鹤堂身前，眼神湿漉漉地看着他，不像个狼人，反而像一只像狗，可怜巴巴的。

孟鹤堂实在说不出什么，他被这个眼神蛊惑了，只好点点头，答应他，“好啊。”

**Author's Note:**

> https://afdian.net/@mulong  
> ↑爱发电，可以获取我的全部文档下载版


End file.
